


Coming Home

by cyndrarae



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foot Massage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: Jensen still can't say the words, but he sure can show 'em. (Old really old fic. Porting over from LJ.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fluffandfold](http://fluffandfold.livejournal.com/profile) challenge prompt: foot massages. Unbetaed, kindly let me know (and forgive me) if you see any errors.  
> Also, I own nothing. JA and JP own themselves. I don’t know them and this is completely fictional. No harm or defamation or profit intended whatsoever. Just borrowing their personas for a creative exercise. My sincere apologies for being a fanfic slut.

 

Saturdays are few and far between in Vancouver. Just ask Jensen Ackles.

It’s on Saturdays that he gets to sleep in, not get out of bed until noon at least. Saturdays is when he gets to do the things he loves – hit the gym or veg out in front of the TV, play golf with Rosie and Welling, do a little cooking maybe…

Yep, cooking. Especially since Jared walked into his life.

He’s putting the pot roast in the oven when the door clicks open.

“Jensen?”

He smirks as more sounds of fumbling and stumbling follow. And then clearly a big toe gets stubbed and someone yelps in pain. Jensen is still laughing when he finally makes it to the door.

At last. Jared’s home.

He takes in the tall, lanky elegance of his young lover… a view that after six months of being together still manages to take his breath away. Jared went out dressed in a white t-shirt that fits him well, along with his favorite faded jeans that saw better days like ten years ago, still he refuses to relinquish them.

“Are you gonna just stand there and gawk, or will you come and help?”

“Think I’m gonna just stand here and gawk.”

Jared tilts his head and glares while Jensen simply grins, eventually stepping forward and kissing Jared on the lips before taking half the shopping bags off his hands. It’s a big load and together they carry them into the living room and stack them up behind the couch. Jared heaves a great sigh of accomplishment and Jensen whistles in wonder.

“Wow. Looks like the girls really went to town this time around.”

“Don’t they always?”

Jared tumbles onto the couch, slumped halfway down to the floor with his head sinking back into the soft leather. Jensen can see how tired he is and kneels down right in front of him on the beige-colored carpet.

“Thanks for doing this Jare’…”

Jared peeks through his heavy eyelids and smiles back, “Hey, anytime. How often will we get Megan and Mackenzie to come visit us at the same time man? It’s been fun.”

Jensen is busy pulling the sneakers off Jared’s feet and pitches them ten feet away into the foyer one after another.

“Yeah, this whole week has been fun. I hope they weren’t mad at me for bailing out on them today.”

Jared waves it away with a hand. “Nah they understand. It’s me you should be worried about, pal. You bailed on me too!”

Jensen bites his lip and grins like an imp as he slides the socks off next. He vaguely remembers Jared’s whining earlier that morning to try and wake him up and get ready for their big day with the sisters. But they’d had a grueling schedule all week and while shopping and sightseeing sounded like (passable) fun any other time of the year, right then he couldn’t think of anything more torturous. All he’d wanted to do was sleep, and Jensen has a strong suspicion the other man didn’t try too hard to wake him either.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Try hosing me down next time, alright?”

Jared squints at him, “Remember you said that.”

Jensen grins back, “Said what?”

Jared chuckles, “Yeah well. Figured you needed the rest you know… in your ripe old age and all.”

“Bitch,” Jensen tickles the sole of his left feet suddenly and Jared yelps, laughing and trying to pull away reflexively but Jensen won’t let go.

“Where are they anyway?” He asks, softly stroking the same spot almost as an apology that makes Jared relax back into the cushions.

“Avril Lavigne concert. I drew the line at teenaged girl rock.”

“Good choice.”

Jensen rises to perch at the edge of the coffee table. He picks up both of Jared’s feet and rests them on his lap as he sits down. His eyes stroll up from the neatly pedicured feet to the endless, thin but muscled legs bent at boyishly awkward angles, to the flat stomach where he catches a glimpse of the bellybutton under Jared’s short t-shirt. Squashes the sudden urge to dip his tongue into the navel (for now), raises his eyes up to the slender neck where the Adam’s apple bobs as Jared swallows dryly, and finally all the way up to the chiseled face. He wonders, not for the first time, how Jared always seems so warm and approachable even when he’s tired as hell.

Ackles gets so grumpy he sends everyone from the spot boys all the way up to Kripke ducking for cover.

“You hungry, baby?”

“Not really.”

What? That couldn’t be right. Jared’s always hungry. Always.

“What’s the matter, feeling alright?”

Jared smiles, stretches an arm out seeking contact and Jensen leans forward to take his hand in his. “I’m okay, really. Feet hurt a little.”

Jensen sighs, of course. The week’s been just as crazy and hectic for Jared and he didn’t get much sleep last night either. He can only hope Jared got to sit down for lunch at least, or while the girls were off trying out stuff. God, how Jensen _hates_ waiting outside fitting rooms. And he could bitch and whine about it till kingdom come but this is his boy… this is Jared. So young, and sweet, and so very considerate. Always putting others before himself.

“Okay lie back. Let me try something.”

Jared chuckles as Jensen continues to play with his toes, “No more tickling Jensen please…”

“Don’t worry,” Jensen bends forward and kisses Jared softly on the lips. Once, twice… a third time. “Just relax.”

Jared falls back against the couch and closes his eyes. Feeling Jensen’s hands on his waistband he smiles. “What’re you doing?”

“Shhh… be quiet. You’re ruining it.”

“Ruining what?”

“Uh… the blessed silence?”

Jared chuckles and gives in, arching up a little so the older man can slide the jeans down his hips. They come down pretty easily, considering they aren’t exactly a slim fit just the way Jared likes them. Jensen tugs them off his frame leaving Jared in his t-shirt and red-and-white checked boxers, then places Jared’s feet back on the table and stands up. He strokes his face and kisses his mouth again, smoothens the strands of hair back lovingly.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move okay?”

Jared doesn't think he could even if he wanted to, but nods anyway. Jensen disappears for a while and a few minutes later, the lights in the living room are dimmed and the television is turned on, low enough so as to cause a comforting buzz in the background but nothing more. It’s NBA night. What could possibly be more comforting to two Texan boys like themselves?

Jared is flexing his aching legs and struggling to fall asleep when he feels something bump against his right calf.

“C’mon baby, this will make you feel better.”

Jensen puts a small tub filled with hot water on the floor before picking his lover’s feet from the table and gently placing them inside. Jared sighs at the pleasing sensations of the water that’s just right and he smiles gratefully.

“Soak. Be right back, okay?”

“’Kay.”

True to his word, Jensen returns and sits on the couch next to Jared. He leans forward and turns slightly so his back rests against Jensen’s chest and Jensen brings his arms around his boy. They kiss and cuddle and enjoy each other’s company in comfortable silence for a while.

“Are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?”

Jensen grins, bites lightly at an offered earlobe. “Do you mind?”

Jared shrugs, “I don’t want to be any trouble…”

Jensen laughs and grunts at the same time. “Will you listen to yourself?”

When Jared ducks his head a little, Jensen closes his arms around him tightly. “Have I told you lately…”

Jared holds his breath.

“… how ridiculously little you ask for yourself? And how _silly_ that is?”

Exhales slowly, and then chuckles turning his head to capture Jensen’s smirking lips with his own. “And here I thought you were going to tell me how much you love me.”

Jensen kisses him hard. It’s true he hasn’t been able to say the words yet… not the way Jared did a few weeks ago. But not because he doesn’t feel it, fact he’s been trying to say it ever damn since. Through his actions, his soft kisses in the middle of the night when he thinks Jared is asleep, his discrete little touches that catch Jared off-guard and give him a reason to smile in the middle of shooting emotionally wrecking moments. Which is all absolutely fabulous and all, but sometimes Jared can’t help wishing that Jensen would someday (and soon) maybe, find it not so… lame, to say the words too?

“Take ‘em out.”

Jared starts. “What?”

Jensen butts his forehead against Jared’s head softly and grumbles, “Geek.”

Slips out from behind Jared and kneels on the floor. He pulls Jared’s feet out of the tub, pushes it under the table and out of harm’s way. He pats Jared’s thigh twice letting him know he needs to shift up.

Jared follows the instructions without protest and stretches out on the couch. Folds his long legs to make space so Jensen can sit at the other end, then rests his feet in his boyfriend’s lap before leaning his head back against the arm rest.

Jensen wraps both of Jared's feet together in a dark blue towel, drying them out for the next stage. Then he picks up the bottle of Kiehl’s massage oil that he’d brought over earlier and pours some out in his hands. Warms it up before he starts rubbing it into the left foot in his lap.

“How’s that feel?”

Jared just sighs audibly, which is a good enough sign to carry on. Jensen applies more of the oil in gliding strokes from the toes to the heel before starting again. He waits until the foot’s warmed up before he starts to apply pressure to knead the underside.

“Mmmhh… Jen…” Jared’s voice is a whisper, his head thrown back in complete surrender to his lover’s ministrations.

Jensen takes his time stretching the tendons running down each side of the foot. Then wraps both hands around the foot from the front, squeezing firmly and pulling with each alternating hand upward. He takes in Jared’s eyelids drooping a little, and starts to make soft circular motions with his thumb and fingers onto the pale white sole. Jared twitches at once, opening his eyes and grinning.

“Dude… that tickles…”

“Oh I’m sorry baby,” Jensen smiles back not really sorry at all.

He moves downward to the center of the sole, paying special attention to the plush spots just above the heel that he knows happen to be full of intimately connected nerve endings. Teases and prods with varying degrees of pressure until he hears the captivating sounds.

Jared moaning.

He tries to pull his feet back but Jensen doesn’t let him. “Hey, we’re not done yet.”

Jared mewls, brutally digging his fingernails into the black leather of Jensen’s couch. “If you keep that up we’ll never get to second bas- I mean foot!”

Jensen chuckles, moving one hand to cup the rising bulge in Jared’s shorts and that just makes him moan some more. But Jensen really does want to finish what he started, so he removes said hand and puts it behind Jared’s knee instead, bending the leg in two and sliding closer toward his boy. It always surprises him how sparse and how _blond_ the hair on Jared’s legs is, he just can’t seem to stop stroking it.

“Please… Jen…”

“Shh… all in good time Jare’. Just let me take care of you okay…”

Plants small kisses to the knee as he keeps rubbing the foot, rotating each toe starting from the largest to the smallest. A few more sweeping strokes later, Jensen bends lower to kiss the generously pampered appendage. Then picks up the bottle of oil again and starts working on the second one, repeating the same motions over and over until his boy is purring with bone-deep contentment.

The evening shadows grow longer and the Spurs win yet another game but neither takes notice or cares. When Jensen’s done massaging his feet they don’t ache anymore and Jared feels more loose-limbed and more… _loved_ … than he ever has before. He looks up at Jensen, now holding his right calf and kissing the cap of his right knee like it was the most sacred thing in the whole world. Jared reaches out to caress the blond spikes on top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Take me to bed, Jensen.”

Jensen gazes deep into his smoldering eyes, wondering how the hell did he ever get so goddamn lucky.

“Show me how much you love me?”

Jensen bites his lower lip, visibly struggling with the words because that’s just how he is, that’s just _who_ he is… a man of very very, _very_ few words. But it doesn’t matter, because Jared knows he has other… better… ways of showing his love.

And for now that will do.

They manage to shift things to the bedroom, only to have to fight to kick the dogs off the bed first. They grapple (too long) with Jensen’s zipper next and then he has to run back out to grab the massage oil for preparation. And just when they think Jared’s open and ready, the oven timer starts to beep.

“Sonofabitch, the roast!”

Jared is already splitting his sides when Jensen dashes back out to the kitchen. His usually calm and composed partner does his own brand of fumbling and stumbling and then another big toe gets stubbed and Jensen yelps out loud.

“You okay?”

“Shut up!”

His boy is still laughing when he climbs back onto the bed, then without missing a beat sheathes himself inside the melting warmth of Jared.

And at last. Jensen’s home.

 

***** END *****


End file.
